


Show me your nightclothes

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [13]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex has a thing for Kal and good for him, Kal likes him too





	Show me your nightclothes

Lex had to say he liked Kal. It was a secret of his that he did of course. He was not even supposed to know about him. Be able to recognise him as different to Clark but he did and god did he have a thing for Kal. Since the first moment they had met he had it bad for him. He had been concerned for Clark he still was but Kal got his dick hard and called to the parts of him that Lex was trying to put in a closet. Kal was bad for business but Lex still wanted him.

Kal was a little cocktease and he was not at the same time. There was no doubt that he at least wanted to put out. There was that going for him. He moved like he was part of Lex’s world with clothes to match. He looked at Lex as though he was down for anything and the little games he played with Clark were upped to the maximum. He made Lex want to kiss him.

He made Lex want to own him, snap a pretty collar around that neck but only if Kal wanted to. It made him want to snap a leash to that collar and hold it to him barely leash the beast as it were because that was what Kal was in the end and Lex wanted him so damn badly it was not even fair. The first time he Kal and had been instructed to forget about him he had been unable to. Unable to wipe the image from his mind and the need in his cock.

He had waited before he slipped away to Metropolis, put on his old clothes and found a haunt that suited his mood. Everywhere he had looked there had been pretty dancing prey. He had not wanted that. He had wanted the hunter that had revealed itself to him. He ached for it but he knew better than to press for anymore. What he had done in that club had been hollow, there had been release but in the end it had not been that much fun. He had ended up thinking about Clark the entire time. Clark because he had not had the name Kal yet.

It had been a few more instances with Clark as Kal before Kal was actually properly born and Lex learned everything that he had to about him. Not that Clark knew that. Not that Clark suspected that. Kal maybe, Kal was cunning, smart and the things he did to Lex was amazing. He turned him on so easily. Got to him so quickly.

So many near kisses before Kal was properly born and named. Lex had seen the wat in Kal. Seen the need and did the only right thing available when he wanted to do bad things. Kiss Kal, collar him. Push him down and have him suck Lex’s cock with those lips that begged for debauchery. Have Lex push him down undress him and worship every inch of that body that Kal obviously knew how to use.

Still, he had actually thought he had seen the last of Kal until reports of Clark’s summer when he was away came in. he had watched, listened and investigated and stayed quiet. Even then he had thought that had been the last of Kal until Kal came back. It was after that time that Lex had known the best thing to do was assume that Kal would be back because Kal always came back and after the wild summer he came back to Lex.

Or he sought him out. Lex crossed his legs in Vip and watched the crowd that mingled below. He sat alone, he wanted no company and the drink in his hand was more than enough to see him through the night. He wanted no part of the easy prey around him but he enjoyed watching those below.

When the ice in his glass cracked and the lights on the dance floor changed was when Lex spotted Kal. Or to be precise when Kal allowed Lex to spot him. The clothes were tight and expensive, black looked good on Kal, those pants hugged him tightly from what Lex could see, the simple silver chain called attention to the test of his exposed neck.

Kal allowed Lex to see him as he crossed the dancefloor. He got himself a drink from the bar took a sip with practised hands and his eyes spoke a simple message. A demand more than anything.

Lex liked Kal, he liked his attitude and his demands, he liked the games that Kal wanted to play so he gestured to the nearest bouncer and whispered to him all while he watched Kal and his hungry gaze on him.

X

“Hello Lex.” Kal sprawled on the couch nearest to Lex his eyes hungry. “You don’t seem to be having that much of a good time sitting up here away from everyone.” He paused before he took a sip of his drink. “But then again it is not as if there is anyone here worthy of being worth your time anyway Lex. Beyond me that is.”

His eyes kept flashing with hints of red, it was amusing. “Sometimes the view is all we need… Kal.” Lex took a sip of his own drink and watched the pleasure spread across Kal’s face. “With you here now my night certainly has looked up hasn’t it?”

“Lex.” Kal’s drink was on the table, his eyes wilder than before. Hungrier than before and all of it aimed at Lex. The eyes of a predator, it made Lex wonder who between the two of them would be consumed. He wanted to try, he wanted to see. His hands itched to touch Kal, his cock ached where it was trapped in his pants. Kal was the one that made the move once more. No matter how things fell with Clark, Kal would always come after Lex. Kal was honest and Lex liked playing with him. “You never showed me the penthouse here.”

“I haven’t?” The heat between them jumped several degrees. Lex smiled at the bulge in Kal’s jeans. “What a terrible friend I am. Do you have a ride or do you want to join me in the limo?” He knew Kal had other ways of getting around but that was for another discussion. Now he wanted his lips and hands on Kal.

X

Who would consume and who would be consumed? They were both beasts in the end. Kal’s hands on him, his hands on Kal as they rode the elevator to the penthouse. The way one of them would break away to press kisses to the other’s jaw and down their neck before surging back up to kiss and tease.

Kal was amazing, he was confident and filthy. Lex wanted to consume but if it was Kal he had no problem being consumed as well. The way Kal had backed him into the corner of the elevator and shoved his knee between Lex’s thighs. Been strong enough to support Lex throughout that as they grinded against each other, Lex seeking relief on Kal’s thigh throughout the ride upwards. His cock kept good rubbing against Kal but it was still trapped. Kissing Kal soothed an urge but not the one in his cock.

When they finally stumbled out the elevator there was no bothering to fix anything. Lex unbuttoned his shirt as he stalked towards his bedroom. He flung his shirt in the direction of the chair as he eased off his shoes in the living area. The huge glass that showed metropolis was tempting as it always was. When he eased off his shoes the rug felt cool on his feet but his destination was his bedroom and getting Kal there.

At least it was until a hot hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Kal wrapped him up in his arms and they tumbled on the huge rug both their shirts off and their naked chests pressed together. Lex held a fistful of Kal’s hair tightly as he participated in the fierce and hungry kiss.

Kal was heavy on top of him and he kept pinning Lex down. To his left there was the huge glass and the lights of the city. Above him was Kal, Lex had no desire to cast his gaze in any other direction than those two. Kal’s hand on his zipper prompted him to do the same to Kal.

Those jeans were so tight that there would be no wiggling Kal out of them without work. So as they kissed and attacked each other, learned and tasted each other, Kal discovered Lex’s dick and Lex did the same to Kal. The heat shocked him a bit, the thickness too.

It was just as sensitive as Lex’s own. When Lex squeezed it Kal reacted in the kiss, when Lex stroked and teased the head Kal moved and shifted above him. His hands teased Lex’s cock too. A teasing tapping rhythm around the head with Kal’s finger tips, designed to make precum seem from Lex’s shaft.

There were no complaints from Lex as he moved his own hand to make Kal leak and throb in his hand. Occasionally they broke for apart for air. Gasps that echoed loudly before they pressed back together again fiercer than before. So hot, so wet, fierce and messy. Everything he had suspected Kal to be and everything from Kal that he wanted.

There was barely any room between their bodies to move their hands but they made do. Used the knowledge they had and did some experimenting as well. Lex’s teasing of under the head of Kal’s cock made him twitch and leak ridiculously into Lex’s hand. Lex’s thumb around the slit made Kal above him groan and twitch. A combination of those things made Lex smile when Kal grunted and came.

He got a few seconds of victory before Kal sent him over the edge with the same brutal combination. Lex gasped his pleasure as he stared to his left side at the city below.

“Better than I thought.” Kal’s voice was satisfied, a type of purring. “I knew you were worthy it Lex.”

“High praise.” Lex smiled, he ran a gentle hand down Kal’s hair to his back. “Will I see you after this?”

“I’d like to see you.” Kal murmured. “So many things I’d like to do with you Lex, really make Metropolis ours but I’ll be gone for a while. You have to put up with Clark for a while. Not that you care.”

“Clark has his advantages.” Lex agreed. “But fun like this is nice from time to time.” He smiled.

“Relax.” Kal lifted his head to watch Lex. “Until he’s ready for the truth he won’t know about what happen here. He’ll just know that I was out again.”

“That doesn’t sound nice.” Lex murmured.

Red glinted in Kal’s eyes and he grinned. “That’s good Lex, because I’m not nice.”


End file.
